


Oumota cafe

by Sugarysweet



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Requests, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarysweet/pseuds/Sugarysweet
Summary: Welcome to the oumota cafe, a place where you can order any kind of one shot  as long as it is oumota. We have lots of things on our menu, if you want it, there is a good change we have it!  If we don’t,maybe it’ll be on there soon. Come take a seat and look trough the menu! We’ll be there to take your order soon.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is a fic that roleplay’s as a cafe, isn’t that fun?

“Welcome to the oumota cafe, I will gladly lead you to a seat, table for one?  
Is this your fist time here or have you ordered here before?”

“Oh look at that, there is a table right here!” The table has a star-themed couch on one side and a chess-piece-themed chair on the other.  
Both seats have lots of fluffy lavender pillows. The table has a checkered tablecloth and a space themed candle on it.  
“I’ll get you the menu real fast, just get comfortable okay.”  
The waitress is a very nice lady, quite energetic too.  
“Here you go, the menu. Go look for something nice and I’ll be back in a second.

——————————-menu—————————

Main course

Fluff:  
Cuddles  
Stargazing  
Date  
Sick  
Cooking  
Sleep  
Pets

Angst and hurt/comfort:  
Injuries  
Abuse  
Suicide attempt(unsuccessful)  
Emotions  
Hangar  
Bullying 

Smut:  
Love hotel  
Bedroom  
Shower

Side

Maki Harukawa  
Himiko Yumeno  
Tsumugi Shirogane  
Shuichi Saihara  
Kirumi Tojo 

Desert:  
Non despair  
Apocalypse  
Canon  
Canon divergent  
Salmon team  
Fantasy  
Monster  
Pre-game  
Post-game 

Drinks:  
Trans  
Affectionate  
Flirty  
Tired  
Supportive  
Touch starved  
Lonely  
Needs a hug  
Hurt

—————————————  
“Hey did you seem something you like?”  
You nod  
“That’s great. Write the table number, everything you want the order to include and allergies in the notepad right here, and I’ll send it to our master chef.”


	2. Order 1: hut/comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CONTAINS A FAILED SUICIDE, DESCRIPTIONS OF HARRASMENT AND OFFENSIVE LANGUAGE!! DO NOT READ IF THERE IS ONE OF YOUR ALLERGIES IN THE WORK.

"Order for Oumota simp, Table 24."  
you stick up your hand to show where you're sitting.  
"You ordered some hurt/comfort with a side of Shuichi, coupe la Post-game and two drinks?"  
You reply "yeah, that's me."  
The waitress smiles  
"I hope you don't mind the extra scoop of fluff at the end, post-game+ suicide tends to be too bitter on it's own."the waitress sticks her toung out, as if to say 'blegh'.  
"It's no problem, I don't mind some fluff, It's not hurt/comfort without it."  
"Thats good, have a nice read!"

\--------------------------------------------  
Kokichi was just done, done with the people that yell at him when he walks by, done with the fans that think he's an abomination, done with the world that thinks kidnapping random teens to put them in a murder broadcast it totally fine and done with the people that went trough the same thing but believe he didn't deserve to live. It was unfair, he didn't deserve this. Today alone he: found his window smashed, got groped on the train, got beaten by some of Iruma's fans for causing her murder, got his hat stolen, got yelled and punched at by Saihara, came home to his apartment door being spraypainted with the words 'f*cking monster' and found a letter in his mailbox that told him to jump off a bridge and drown. Believe it or not, this was one of the better days. But after today there won't be any day's anymore. He was just done with it! He felt terrible about living, nobody liked him, only some people even tolerated him slightly, more people just hated him even more. So there he was, sitting on the rooftop while it's snowing, in a thin summer dress. It has been snowing for an hour now. He was freezing, his tears froze to his cheeks. It was so, so, so unfair. He started drinking his last panta of his life. It tasted as good as always, but it felt better than normally, maybe a bit more symbolic. He looked down on the city, the cars, buses and trams running over the streets and the buildings giving the most beautiful view he could look at. He looked down directly for people so he won't squish anyone, took a few deep breaths and..................dangled in the air?

He was just walking, how did he get in this predicament. He was the only thing keeping his love from falling to the bottom. His crush tried to kill himself and he saved him.  
"Ouma! Why? What were you thinking?"  
He wasn't reacting, why wasn't he reacting?  
"Ouma?"  
He was completely unresponsive, it was worrying. This was scary, so, so, so scary. He pulled the little gremlin up to the rooftop again. It was so easy, he was way too light. When he was back on the roof he just fell forward, leaning into Momota's chest. He was convulsing with a mix of over stimulation and the cold. Momota quickly removed his jacket from his shoulders to wrap it around the freezing boy, guiding them to the floor so they can sit on the ground. Momota just hugged him, hoping to bring some comfort to his tiny love monster.  
"Hey, hey, it's okay, you're fine. Just focus on the warmth and try to warm up, kay?"  
"Mhhm."  
He responded, that's quite the reassurance. Momota started rubbing his arms and back, desperate to warm him up and calm him down. Just reminding himself that everything will be okay as long as he stays with the little gremlin and do his best. He started whispering sweet nothings in the tinier boy. Anything that came to mind  
"It's okay."  
"You are safe."  
"I'm here"  
"I won't leave."  
When the boy in his arms was only shaking, Momota stood up, hoisting the gremlin into a position you'd carry a crying toddler in. which is not very far of how Ouma looked. A sobbing toddler,that maybe lost his favorite stuffed animal or dropped his ice cream. You definitely wouldn't guess that this boy was a 19-year-old that just tried to kill themselves.  
"hhmm?"  
"We're going to my aparment, I'm not leaving you alone after that."  
He had to try not to raise his voice, Ouma wouldn't be able to handle that.

When they were situated at Momota's apartment, Ouma wrapped in a blanket, wearing one of Momota's shirts, sipping from a mug of tea. He looked very cute in an oversized shirt, the thing sagging off his shoulder, reaching to his knees. Momota just couldn't resist petting his hair. To his surprise, Ouma immediately melted into the gesture. That's so cute.  
"Do you want a hug?""  
Ouma just looked at him with wide eyes, as if it was weird that someone would ask such a thing. Momota decided that that was his 'yes' and gathered the tiny boy into his arms. Ouma immediately went still, calming down like a cat would if you pet them on that spot they really like.  
"we are going to talk about what happened in the morning, just re-...."  
the young boy had already fallen asleep, nuzzeling into Momota''s chest, snoring softly.  
"Good night, my love monster."  
Ouma wouldn't hear, right?  
( He did)  
\----------------------------------------------------  
The waitress came back, grabbed the platter and told me:  
"I hope you enjoyed your order, We loved to have you here! Come back soon!  
\-------------------------------------------------  
"Hey Sakka! Our first customer just left."  
"really, w-what did the review s-say?"  
"Let's see..."


	3. Second order smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT!!  
> Second order at the cafe.

“Order for Silverheart, table 2!”  
You stick your hand up, glad that your order is ready.  
“A main course of love hotel, no side, a dessert of salmon team-“  
You facepalm as you realize that you wrote salmon team as drink, slightly giggling at the mistake.  
“ Trans Kokichi and supportive+affectionate Kaito as drinks and a scoop of fluff in the flavoring cuddles?”  
You nod.  
“I take you don’t like your food too spicy?”  
“Yeah, I like spicy food, but not over the top.”  
“Mhm, the chef made sure to add a big ol’ scoop of the stuff. She herself has a dislike for too spicy food, but will cook it with love. I hope you’ll enjoy!” You wave as the waitress goes to take a platter away from another customer, it looks like they might have ordered some hurt/comfort, as the platter seems to have some dark residue on it.  
You stare a bit at the artwork that has been put on the wall, it’s a picture of the couple watching the universe move, it looks like a talented artist drew it, the nameplate says that it was made by S.A.

————————————————————————  
Ouma got thrown onto the bed of the suite ‘Kai-Chan isn’t very patient.’ He thought.  
The astronaut had the start of a boner making a slight tent in his pants. Ouma had teased him by grinding himself into the space man’s crotch. It seems Kaito is really pent up.  
“You little shit! I was working, how dare you!?”  
“Oh come on Kai-Chan, you obviously needed some release, lucky for you, you got a super secret boyfriend to pleasure you aaaalll night long. I’ll suck you until my throat shuts off and after that, we’ll fuck until my pussy won’t squirt anymore~”  
Kaito turned as red as a beet at those words, his dick seemed like it agreed to Kokichi’s suggestion, twitching around a bit.  
“Fuck! You’ll be the death of me, little love monster!”  
“Blegh, that’s such a cheesy nickname, couldn’t you be more creative my lunartic?”  
“Most of your creative nicknames are insulting ones.”  
“So? They’re still creative!”  
“Shut up! Let’s see if you can keep up with the ‘pleasuring me all night’ shit.”  
The astronaut pulled the zipper of his pants down  
“How do you want us to sit?”  
“Just go lay down on the bed, I’ll treat you to the promised night of pleasure!”  
“Kay.”  
Kaito really loves it when Kokichi takes care of it, he can just enjoy and love whatever plan his love comes up with.  
When they started dating, his only motive was to graduate, but when he first went to his partner, asking if he’d help him ‘relax’, he found out what a blessing this boy was. He was like a god at giving him the pleasure he needed, and when he was spent, Ouma cleaned everything himself (including Momota , grabbed some water for him and then they cuddled. It was a dream. They started going on actual dates, just behind closed doors. Their dating wasn’t openly, so Kokichi calls himself Momota’s super secret boyfriend.  
He laid down onto the bed, kicked his pants off and went still.  
When Ouma came back, he crawled right on top of Momota, putting himself onto his crotch, he started grinding his ass against the space man’s dick. The friction felt so good. Momota already started groaning a little. While Ouma is very quit during sex, Momota was the opposite, he was the one who moaned a lot. Kokichi slowly added more and more pressure to his grinding, it felt nice, less nice then Momota feels, but nice none the less. After a minute of grinding, Ouma got bored.  
“Ready for something else my Momo?”  
“Hng~ yeah I-I am.”  
Ouma went to slowly peal his partner’s boxers of his body, his dick bouncing up, seemingly begging for some attention.  
“Hmm, what would you like me to do? I could paint your collar blue, make your nipples swell up, moan in your ear for a bit oooorrr~”  
With every suggestion, Momota twitched a little. His cock basically saying ‘everything, do it all’  
“Please, I don’t care what, just something.”  
“What if I just do everything, would that suffice?”  
“Yeah, that would be nice.”  
With permission to go all out, Ouma immediately latched himself onto Momota’s collar. It may not be the best place for pleasure, but his boyfriend had asked to put all the evidence in a place that’s easy to cover up. He will always respect any wishes of that kind, all sexual wishes must be respected, consent is the most important aspect of any relationship of any kind.  
“Mhhm~ yeah, that’s perfect babe! I love you so much!”  
“That’s cheesy Momo!”  
“Don’t ngh~ care!”  
After a hickey or twelve, the gremlin moved on to licking at his partner’s ear, biting the earlobe from time to time, letting out some of his silent moans.  
“Hah~ Momo, please..”  
“Hmmm, ah~”  
“Kichi, please move on, I need more.”  
“Of course, my moonlove”  
“Who’s cheesy now.”  
“Still you!”  
“Hmmph, not fair.”  
Kokichi knows what ‘more’ is, Kaito seems to want a little suction for his cock, well, he hit the jackpot of partners if we’re talking about that. He slowly went down to a level where he could comfortably do that and dropped his mouth over the length   
“Hah~ kichiii~”  
He slowly worked himself down the shaft and back up, from head to base, head to base, faster and faster each time. The suction also got stronger and stronger the faster he went. He knew that that’s how Momota likes it, it’s a good way to try. Said astronaut was getting louder and louder, Kokichi really knew how to make him feel good. The way the leader’s tongue went under his tip when he went up, caressing the vein that ran right there. He felt his head spin from the stimuli. The only things he could do is moan and cling onto the bedsheets. He’d never want it to end. Kichi was so good for him, alway placing his needs before his own. If you get to know him, he’s so nice. He was the greatest partner anyone could ever wish for.  
“Ah~ Kichi, you c-can co-ahh~ come and get some pleasure t-too!”  
“Are you suuure? I can go on for a long time you know.”  
“I know but you’ve treated me so well, my darling. You deserve something too.”  
“Okay, let’s see what you got.”  
“Do you want me to open you up or do you want to do it yourself?”  
“Could you do it for me?”  
“‘F course, I’ll do it with love!”  
Kokichi and Momota switch places so the astronaut can open him up. Kaito helps him undress, his binder staying on, lubing up is fingers and slowly pushes his pointer finger into Ouma. It feels weird, not very nice. It’ll feel nice soon. Kaito is always gentle, never ever rough. He always feels loved and safe with him. He will never hurt him.   
“Are you ready for another digit, Kichi.”  
“Yeah, I’m ready for it.”  
He felt Kaito add another one. It started to feel good. His breath started to fasten. He really loves Kai-chan. He’s so lovely to him. Never making him feel bad, only good.  
“Do you want a third digit or do you want to move on to other things?”  
“Can we move on, pleeeaase?”  
“Of course we can! It’s why I asked.”  
Kaito went to grab a condom, put it on, lube himself up and came to sit back by his side. When he started to push in he pet his head to keep him calm while he breached. He’s so caring, he really loves Kaito with all his heart. The astronaut in such a great person, while he’s jut a shitty, terrible liar of a person. Mmhhm, that really feels nice.  
“Mmhhm, Momo-Chan~  
Kokichi sounded so cute, he always did, but at this moment he sounded like someone mixed the fluffiest cat and softest plushie together and turned the things fluffyness into a sound. He feels so good. He’s so lovely, it’s insane. Ouma silently moaned while Momota slowly started moving. Momota started up slowly and went faster and faster as they went.  
“Hahhh~ Kichi!  
“Mn~Kai-Chan”  
When they were finally done, they were both spent.  
“Kai-Chan, cuddles!!!”  
“‘F course, come here ya gremlin.  
There they fell asleep, nicely cuddled up in each other’s arms. Kokichi laying all curled up like a cat, and Kaito curling around the curly Kichi.  
———————————————  
“Oh, I see you’re done, I hope you enjoyed! Smut isn’t the chef’s specialty, but they try to improve every day!”

——————————  
“Sakka, Sakka. The second customer left. Here’s the review!”  
“R-really, that’s great. I hope they liked it!”


	4. Order 3: hurt/comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CONTAINS MENTIONS OF SELF H**M, DON’T READ IF SENSITIVE!!

“Order for Lemonade, table 7.”  
You put your hand in the air, having smelled the s/h all the way from your seat at the front of the cafe.  
“You’re really lucky that we still had a little bit of s/h, we’ll add it to the menu once we ordered some more.”  
“Thank you for making an exception, miss.”  
“Oh, no need! We serve all our customers with love! Enjoy your meal!”  
You look out of the cafe window, a bunch of people are coming out of the theater on the opposite end of the street. You heard that there was a performance of a musical there.

—————————————-——————  
“Can’t you just be careful for once?”  
Momota was kinda mad at his boyfriend. He had fallen from the library ceiling. No idea what he was doing up there, but it was freaking him out. Like seriously, how does a gremlin like his tiny boyfriend get to the support beams of the fucking ceiling! Or climbing on those same beams?! His boyfriend is the most insane person in the world.  
“Ouma, babe, what the fuck were you thinking? Why would you climb onto the ceiling of the library, or any ceiling. Did you think you were Spider-Man?”  
“What? Just because you suffer from a hero complex doesn’t mean I have it too. I’m not as stupid as you, just unlucky for the fact that there was a loud noise of angry yelling at a English teacher.”  
Oh, oops. Ouma had told him so many times that he hates loud noises and yelling, he should have fixed his yelling and loud sound problems after a year with his stimulation-sensitive partner. Now said partner has his arm and foot bent at two completely unnatural angles.  
“Babe, give me your arm please,I’ll need to check your arm for where in the hell it broke.”  
“Nahh, I’ll do it myself!”  
“Your not going to do it yourself, you’ll just limp around scaring the shit out of everybody.”  
“I’ll go to the doctors myself.”  
“ no you won’t. You’ll get distracted and forget...somehow. Jut give me your arm.”  
“No way, you’ll cut it off with your weird space, alien stuff.”  
“What, that’s fuckin’ bullshit. What are you hidin’?”  
“Nothing, why would I ever hide anything.”  
“Uggh, what if I look at your ankle first? Will you let me care for my lovely leader of a boyfriend?”  
“Sure, my spacediot of a lover.”  
When he sat down and offered his ankle, he pulled at the spot above the break and pulled him closer, than grabbed his arm.  
“ w-w-what, M-Momo-Chan?”  
He sounded so betrayed, it hurt the astronaut’s heart for trying it, but he had to know. When he carefully rolled up his sleeves. Jagged lines in extremely random patterns lining every inch of his forearm. It looked like someone told an English kindergartner with fingers on his forehead to write an essay about calculus in Japanese and layer Chinese over it.(quote of Kokichi , uttered to Himiko when she asked what it looked like). Momota was shocked, when he looked at his boyfriend’s face, just to see he isn’t looking, but he could still see the tears that were drooping down his face. Guilt wracked his entire body, he felt like a terrible person.  
“Babe...?”  
“They’re old, from a few years ago.”  
Kokichi sounded emotionless, but there was a slight tone of betrayal.  
“Why did you cut?”  
“Do you remember that I do not live with a guardian?”  
“Yeah..?”  
“I wasn’t abandoned when I was a baby.”  
“Okayyy?”  
“I used to live with the people that made the mistake that created me.”  
Momota physically cringe at the choice of words.  
“They made me do thousands of things, most things fitting in the ‘things that a parent is supposed to do’ category, but some were things that would make me torture myself so I don’t die.”  
Momota knows he’s one hundred percent serious, he would actually be murdered for not listening, there is a reason he wears his scarf at all costs, even when swimming and in the summer.  
“One of those things was cutting my arms open with one of the alcohol bottles my dad smashed. I didn’t do it because of relief, but it’s still self-harm.”  
That’s so terrible, he did deserve it. Kokichi made the universal sing for ‘gimme’, meaning he wants cuddles. Kaito got reminded at the situation at hand. His boyfriend still suffered from at least two broken bones.  
“Babe, I’d love to cuddle, but you still fell from the library ceiling, I’ll need to check your injuries and then go to a hospital for breaking bones at two places.”  
This time, Kaito actually checked the injuries, non of the breaks pierced the skin. He should call someone to bring them to the hospital.  
He grabbed his phone, went to WhatsApp and called ‘sidekick Holmes’  
“Hey Shuichi, are you free?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“Ouma fell from the library ceiling because I was yelling while entering.”  
“Could you put your phone on speaker?”  
“Sure.”  
“Ouma,mij you want to get your love an astronomy book from the top shelf, ask the librarian, don’t climb the shelf.”  
“What?!”  
“Nishishishi, what are you talking about? That is sooo weird advice, shumai.”  
“Okay back to the question I wanted to ask, could you bring us to the hospital?”  
“Sure, I’ll get you.”  
Momota picked his love monster up bridal style and went outside with the boy in his arms. When Shuichi arrived, Kokichi already had fallen asleep, he tends to do that when he’s hurt. Something about overstimulation and the brain trying to stop it by sleeping. When they got to the hospital, they found out Ouma broke one of his ribs too.  
He had to stay at the hospital for a day since the fall wasn’t very good for his head, the reaction just kinda lagged. Right now Yumeno came to visit the boy who is now laying on the astronauts’s chest.  
“Nyeh, you really shouldn’t have told Kaito to come before you got him the book, Ouma.”  
“I know, he’s such an idiot, but he’s my idiot, so I don’t care.”  
God, sleepy Ouma only has two moods, extreme chaos or random babbling, both make no sense at all but are so cute.  
When Himiko left, the gremlin fell asleep instantly.  
————————————-  
The story was quite long, when you finished reading, it was dark outside.  
“Oh, looks like you’re done, you were the last customer of the day. I hope you enjoyed the meal. Have a nice night mx!”  
—————————————-  
“Sakka, the last customer of the day left, we can go look for new things to put on the menu!”  
“Y-yay, I know some things, say, what do you think about businesses?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please go along with the role play while you’re commenting. If you don’t like the slight role play elements of this requests fic, don’t comment, this is not the right fic for you.  
> Allergies are the things you don’t want to see in your one shot, so use them as you wish. Only comment requests on this chapter, no other ones.  
> This book will only work with oneshots requests, I won’t make oneshots without request and I will only do oneshots.


End file.
